Bad Influence
by LaFay97
Summary: Subtly drunk, Nicola Cross, has a secret, and she is willing to put on her 'bad girl' mask in order to stop anybody from getting close. yet, despite her best efforts, the Marauders are determined to become her friends, and Remus Lupin might be the only on able to stop her destroying herself. OC/Remus. Enjoy :)
1. New Peers

**BAD INFLUENCE**

**Chapter one**

In the busy motions of King's Cross Station, as people rushed around to get to their assigned trains, stood a girl with shimmering black hair that fell in waves down her back, her stranged purple eyes and pretty face were in a display of scepticism as she eyed the wall that seperated platform nine and platform ten.

Steam rolled through the air and people shouted to others or made noises of frustration, all the while the girl stood staring at this wall wondering why she had even bothered coming. Go through the wall, they said, yeah right, bloody lunatics, she thought to herself. With a defeated sigh she cast a suspicious glancer around her to make sure no Muggles were looking at her crazy actions, and ran straight at the wall.

She passed through, much to her surprise, and found herself on platform 9 3/4, the scarlet steam train that was the hogwarts express stood proudly in contrast of the grey station's colours. Children were running around, hugging their families good-bye and getting onto the train. Reluctantly, the girl started moving towards the train. Just what I need, she thought sarcastically, a bunch of half-brained idiots with no idea of how the world works. I can't believe I'm even classified as a 'peer' among these people.

She settled herself in one of the compartments as she threw her things in the rack above her. She sat down heavily and threw her boots onto the other seat opposite her. She grabbed a metal flask at her hip and took off the lid, taking a swig of the liquid inside. She settled into her seat and closed her eyes. trying to ignore the loving sounds of adoration amongst her new 'peers' as they said good-bye to their 'loved ones'.

Not too long after the train had become unstationed did something pull her from her semi-concious sleep. A sound of something hitting her compartment door, like someone ran into it. Confused and more than slightly annoyed she tried to ignore it. Only to have the door be thrown open and two figures dart into the room and dive underneath her propped up legs as if using them as a bomb shelter.  
"What the-?" She began before a third member entered her compartment with far more grace than the other two, though this one was clearly angry at the other two. His brown coloured hair and green eyes were pleasing to the eye, so was his slightly more mature frame, they must be in her year.  
"I'm terribly sorry, allow me to take these fools off your hands." The boy said in an even voice, he nodded a polite nod at her the swept into the room and grabbed the two boy's hair as if her were picking up something completely ordinary, like a shopping bag, and stood. The polite boy was clearly the tallest of the three, and definately the most kempt looking. One of the boys had shaggy black hair and stormy grey eyes that looked to her in pleading and the other boy, slightly shorter than the other two had short dark brown hair that stuck out at all angles and hazel eyes, glasses perched on his nose.  
With a final head bow, the boy left the room, with as much graced as he entered, even though he practically threw the other two out.  
"What a weird bunch of people, I wonder what they did to piss him off?" She said to herself in the silence of her space. Finally deciding to do something useful, she got into her robes and spen the rest of the trip in her semi-sleep state until she reached Hogsmead Station.

She stepped into the cool night along with the other students, completely lost as to what to do. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see a red haired girl with nice green eyes smiling at her.  
"What?" She asked rudely. The redhead was taken aback by her abruptness.  
"Uh, you're the new girl, right?"  
"Who's asking?"  
"My name is Lily Evans." She blinked at Lily once before finally giving a sigh.  
"Nicola Cross." she mumbled back.  
"Nice to meet you, Nicola, if you'd like to follow me, I can show you the carrages?"  
"Fine." Nic said with a shrug and began following the girl.  
When Lily showed Nicola the carrages, the other students couldn't help but stare as Nicola shouted "WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE THINGS?" pointing to what everyone else presumed was thin air. Lily guided her to a carriage wtih a kind face to her and a death stare to everyone else. Nic sat in the carriage with a heavy drop and didn't notice the other people in the cart. lily sat next to her.  
"Uh, Nicola?" Lily asked. With a sigh, the black haired girl glared at Lily, waiting for her to continue.  
"Would you like me to introduce you?" Lily asked, slightly unsure of whether this was a good idea, from the way the girl was acting, she would probably get sorted into Slytherin. Nic raised an eyebrow and scanned the Carriage to see the three blokes from earlier and another boy with a plumper frame and mousy features, clearly the shortest and shyest of the four boys.  
"Okay, whatever." Nic said in a bored voice. Lily frowned, but was determined to properly settle this girl in, next year she had 'Head Girl' to win.  
"This is James Potter," She pointed to the messy haired, hazel eyed boy. "This is Sirius Black," gesturing to the shaggy haired boy, that got the two trouble makers out of the way. "This is Peter Pettigrew," Pointing out the pudgey boy who smiled timidly at Nic, only to recieve a stone-cold stare. And lastly she pointed to the polite boy, to Nic, something about him was off, she gave this one a more curious look, "This is Remus Lupin. We're all in your year, guys, this is Nicola Cross." Nic casually glanced back at the rest of them.  
"What's the red for?" She asked in an even tone. She was beginning to unsettle Peter with her stand-offish attitude.  
"Gryffindor." Sirius said proudly, puffing out his chest. Nic rolled her eyes.  
"What?"  
"You know, the four houses?" james asked as if Nic were slow.  
"Do I look like I know, Potter?" Nic snapped back. With an exasperated sigh she took another swig from her flask.  
"There are four houses at Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. First years are sorted into the house they most represent by the sorting hat."  
"A hat? A hat decides what house you go in? Bloody Hell." Nic said, leaning back in her seat and propping her heels on the seat opposite her, just next to Remus, who seemed undisturbed by her lack of manners.  
"Yes. I guess 'cause you transferred here you'd have to go through the ceremony like the first years." Sirius told her with a shrug.  
"Hurrah." Nic muttered before turning her head to look at the environment she was passing. Scotland, never thought I'd be here, hell, never thought I'd be going to Hogwarts.

"So, Nicola, where are you from?" Remus asked politely. Nic's head whipped around to face him and she gave him the deadliest stare she could muster, which was pretty bad, as everyone else in the carriage shrunk away a little, whilst Remus just smiled pleasantly, as if he didn't have an anti-social girl glaring holes in his head. Nic ground her teeth. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? She made her hate herself with her bloody attitude. She preferred to be hated and not talked to than have people like her and question her.  
"None of your damn business." Nic hisses. Remus was undeterred, he simply shrugged it off and began talking with Sirius.

The carriage finally stopped and Nic was the first one off, in hope of getting away from the friendly Gryffindors. She got about four feet before an arm was slung around her shoulder. Without really thinking of her actions, Nic grabbed the arm and manuvered herself until she was behind the 'attacker' and applying enough pressure to hurt them.  
"Ow!" Sirius yelped. Nic dropped the arm as soon as she realized it was just one of those idiots.  
"Don't touch me" She warned in a cold voice. Without another look at the Gryffindors she stalked off to the castle. Leaving a bunch of very confused students in her wake. Just as Nicola Cross liked it.


	2. Threats, Glares and Alcohol

**BAD INFLUENCE**

**Chapter 2**

Nicola had made it to the enerance hall before a stern looking woman adorned in emerald green robed and a pointy hat stopped her.  
"Miss Cross, If you would please wait with me for the first years to arrive, you will be joining them in the sorting ceremony." Nic looked at the woman and nodded once before standing a little over to the side.

"I am Professor McGonagell, the deputy headmisteress and Head of Gryffindor." She introduced to the student who was looking at everything as if looking for escape routes, and from what Albus had told her, rightfully so.  
"Okay." Was her simple reply, but the look she gave Minerva was not simple, in was calculating and intellegent.

Nicola's hand was intching for her flask, but she refrained, she doubted they would allow her drinking habits on campus.

She would have to wait for later. After all the students (excluding first years) were seated in the great hall, the first years arrived. All their tiny round faces alight with excitement that Nic was slightly jealous of, she remembered when she was eleven...if she had come to Hogwarts back then, perhaps... Nic shook herself mentally, there was no point wishing and thinking about the 'what ifs'.

The Woman gave a speech to the first years that Nic wasn't really listening to. Several First Years were casting strange looks at her, towering over them apathetically. Nic followed as they moved into the Great Hall.

Nic looked every single person in the eyes as she made her was to the front, where she saw a stool with an old hat perched ontop of it. Nic had to stand around until all the little children were safely at their tables before she could go sit on the bloody stool. She felt as if everyone were way too interested in what house she was in than she was comfortable with.

She sauntered up to the stool and sat down with as much grace as she could muster...which was a lot. Professor McGonegall place the hat ontop of her black hair and Nic held back a yelp as the thing began talking to her, in her mind.

_Ahh, what do we have here? Oh, my... well, aren't you interesting? hmmm, let's see. You are cunning and witty...very Slytherin...oh, what's this, my don't you have a fire in your heart...hmm, you are intellegent,very, you could out wit any Ravenclaw if you chose, but you wouldn't...interesting...loyal, very loyal, if anyone ever got close enough to earn that loyalty...oh, you are brave...but, with your past, you would have to be, wouldn't you? Fighting every day. Even though you show aspects of every house, I can see you for who you really are Nicola, I know that you are chivalrous, you have nerve and daring, bravery in abundance, without being rash. If a person had half a chance to get to know you..."_GRYFFINDOR"

Nic stood slowly, the hat's ramblings had shook her to her very core. She never wanted to be read like that again. It seemed as if she had taken exceptionally long, when the hat shouted, it took everyone a moment to realize what he had said and start clapping. Nic made her way over to the Gryffindor table and perched on the very end, as far away from people as she could get.

Something was said by the headmaster and suddenly food appeared on the table. Nic stared at it, to what others would see as an impassive face, but internally Nic was cursing everything in her life. Without causing suspicion, she drank from her flask. As she put it away she heard someone a bit further up say "I swear, I thought she would go in Slytherin, she's real snobby and cold and mean." Peter was telling a few people opposite him. Sirius nodded 'wisely' and James was far too busy making lovey eyes with Lily. Remus didn't acknowledge Peter's comment, but, rather, was looking into her purple eyes. Nic felt exposed when he looked at her, like he was reading her as much as that hat did.

Nic gave a quick look around the room to see Dumbledoor was staring at her with an annoyingly bemused glint in his blue eyes. Nic couldn't help but glare at the old man, it was his fault she was here, why couldn't she stay home and NOT grow up a witch, though that seemed to be everybodies plans.

Nic finally got to escape the feast when they were all sent to their dorms. She had some dude she didn't care to remember show her the stair case for the girls dorms and told her where to go, luckily, Dumbledoor had taken her strong advice when she told him she needed a room to herself, with a big lock and sound wards. As far as Nic could tell, it met the requirements, and more. All the furiture was stuck to the ground with a sticking spell and normal bolts. it had only a small mirror and silver wire across the windows. The perfect cage.

Nicola unpacked her things and examined the room more than just the safetly precautions. A four poster bed with dark red and gold draped and covers. The carpet was a red colour and the walls where an intricate design of red, gold and black. A tiny chandalere with tiny crystals could be a problem... the furniture was all cherry wood, and a little worn. She wondered about who else might have needed a single room, did they have the same problem as her? Nic got into her Pyjammas, black silk shorts and spaghetti strap top that stopped midriff and had a tiny amount of lace around the edges. She spent time in plaiting her hair into a thick plack rope, then she slipped into bed, took her pills off the counter and forced them down. She took a deep breath and slipped into the sheets, hoping very much that the room was sound proof as she fell into a dark sleep.

When she woke in the morning her sheets were torn and one of the posters had a threatening break in the as if she had kicked it, which she probably had. With a matyred sigh she got out of bed and cast a few repairing spells. A pain in her stomach, that felt like fire, caused her to cry out and stumble around the room until she found her flask, she took a swig and felt the burning go away slightly. Angered at her situation, Nic threw the bottle across the room, it hit the door with a thud and fell to the ground, unharmed.

When Nicola got to the common room, she found that it was mostly empty, only a few students were sitting around or running in a rush from the room. Nic had purposely taken her time this morning, with every intention of skipping breakfast. her bag already pack and herself dressed she made her way to her first Class, Potions. From her teaching with Ms Sophia, who was insistant that she be two years ahead of anybody her age, Nic knew she could pass any of these classes easily...except Herbology and Care of magical Creatures...which she, luckily, wasn't doing, because that would end catastrophically.

Her potions professor was a man named Slughorn, because being a wizard wasn't wierd enough, they had to go and name people weird things. Nic rolled her eyes and tried not to fall asleep.

They were making a draught of living death, pretty easy, really. Nic got to work quickly with her lab partner, a lanky boy with greasy black hair and a slightly hooked nose. She didn't quite understand the looks she got when she picked this boy, but the reds and greens had began an insult battle as she had said to the boy "Let's just do the work, I don't care about these trivial rivalrys." the boy sneered slightly but looked otherwise got working and she knew instantly she had made a great choice, he was great at it and had some nifty little tricks up his sleeve to make it better. he also seemed vaguely impressed with her own work, as hard as that was for him.  
"I'm Severus, by the way." The boy said with a fake haughty air. Poor guy, being stuck in Slytherin. Nic wasn't one to even try and get close to anyone, and despite the fact that if she had began her school life here, they may have been friends, she didn't want any now.  
"Okay." She said in a plain voice that implied she neither care nor didn't care.  
"Well, what's yours?" He asked in an aggitated tone. Nic closed her eyes for a moment, desperate not to yell at the boy.  
"Nicola." She said, again in a plain, emotionless voice. Severus nodded and contiued working on their potion. When they were done, Nic looked over to Slughorn, without saying a single word, the plump man stood and came over to them.  
"Oh, it looks good, let's test it, shall we?" He dropped what looked like a leaf into the liquid, to have it shrivil and die in seconds.  
"Oh, wonderful, Miss Cross, correct? And Mr Snape. Well done, 10 points to Gryffindor and 1o to Slytherin." Slughorn announced happily before evaporating the liquid in the cauldron and sitting back behind his desk. Nic wondered for a moment what these 'Point' things were before she notice James and Sirius snickered about something and throwing glances at Severus. Severus noticed and simply glared at them in loathing.  
"Ignore the whelps." Nic told him simply before collecting her things and leaving the class room early.

As Nic was sat reluctantly at the table during lunch, Sirius and James sat either side of her with wicked grins.  
"Sooo," Sirius began, trying not to laugh.  
"You and Snivellous, eh?" James finished for his compadre. Nic frowned at them.  
"Who?" Her tone implied heavily that she would rather not be talking to them, but they ignored/missed the hint.  
"You know, Snape." Sirius prompted.  
"Wow, you guys call him Snivellous?" She asked the two in shock wonder.  
"Yeah, funny, innit?" Sirius said gleefully, puffing out his chest.  
"Yeah, real impressive...for a five year old." She finished in a flat down, deflating Black.  
"Are you two bothering Miss Cross again? Wasn't cowering beneath her legs enough to wound your pride?" Remus said with a shake of his head, sitting opposite the three. Nic hoped that Peter wuld come, and their gryffindor behaviour would cause them to move away from Nicola to protect their friend.  
"Well, when you put it like that..." James pondered under his breath. Remus smiled at Nic, but only got a stone face in return which turned into a slight scowl as Nic caught herself with the word 'Handsome' in her mind when she looked at Remus.

"How are your classes going so far?" He asked in an even voice, lowering his eyes only to choose his choice of lunch. Nic looked at the question from every possible angle and decided it was okay to answer this one.  
"Fine, a bit behind what I usually work at, though." Nic said,unscrewing her flask and taking a sip.  
"Woah," Sirius began, "Is that Alcohol?" Nic looked at the flask and couldn't help the smirk that rose to her lips.  
"Maybe. But you wont tell anyone, will you, Black?" Her voice was lighter than usual and Remus realized this was how she made subtle threats, he turned to see Sirius' face pale slightly, even with his notorious smirk on his face.  
"Not a soul, I would never cross you, Cross." At another time they may have laughed, the marauders, but this dark haired girl gave off a vibe of intolerance. "James and Remus wont either." Sirius volunteered. James looked a little miffed, but otherwise behind his friend avoiding death.  
"Oh, good, becuase, if they did, I would hold you personally responsible..." Nic cocked her head to one side and let her eyes pierce Sirius's grey ones.  
"You got it." Sirius gulped and quickly turned to look for something to stuff his face with. Annoyed that he had been scarred of this girl, but she as pretty terrifying.  
Remus watched all this in thought as he examined the girl's strange behaviour, her outward personality would have made him think 'Slytherin' for sure, but the sorting hat called out it's opposite when sorting her, so there must be more to her than threats, glares and Alcohol.


	3. New Plans, Old Past

**BAD INFLUENCE**

**Chapter 3**

Despite Nicola's threats and anti-social behaviour, the Marauders found her everywhere and continued to torment her with the idea of 'friendship'.

As Nicola headed to her fifth class for the day, she had only a moment to react as she heard the rapid sound of feet hitting the floor, instinctually, she ducked, feeling someone trip over her and crash to the ground. Standing, she saw that it was Sirius, a quick glance behind her and she saw James laughing maniacally and Remus with a small smile of his face. Nic turned back to the fallen boy.

"What...were you doing?" Nic asked in a dubious tone, why couldn't they leave her alone?  
"I was...ugh...trying to hug you." Sirius mumbled as he picked himself off the ground, standing and dusting off his clothes.  
"Why on Earth would you try that?" Nic couldn't help but sound shocked and disgusted...and very confused.  
"Duh, that's what friends do, Nic. Unfortuanately," He said, checking over his to-be bruises, "You're the most unwilling friend, ever." Nic raised her eyebrow at the boy.  
"There's a reason for that." Nic said as she turned away and walked to her class.

"You know," James said, coming up to Sirius, Remus and Peter close behind, "I think she does want us to be her friend, she just doesn't know it yet."  
"Maybe we should help her realize this want?" Sirius said with a large mischievious grin, rubbing his hands together like an old styled movie villian.  
"I think she has a secret!" Peter piped up nervously.  
"Maybe she has a 'Furry Little Problem' like Remus?" Sirius said, throwing his arms around Remus and slothing against him.  
"Oh, that great, because we need two of me..." Remus said with a small smile.  
"It could be awesome," James pondered in fake wisdom, "If say...you two got together...and had puppies." james quickly threw himself backwards, out of reach of Remus, whilst Sirius held him back.  
"Calm down, Remus, it's just a joke." Sirius said, letting go of his taller friend.  
"I don't think she wants to get within twenty feet of us, so don't say such absurd things." Remus said with a scowl before turning around and leaving for his own class, Peter following behind obediantly.  
"You know, I think it'd be a great idea. Remus, all calm and polite, with Nic, all nuerotic and rude." James told Sirius.  
"Planning time!" Sirius shouted as he grabbed James' arm and yanked him away.

Nic sat in her Ancient Runes class for a good five minutes before Remus and Peter showed up, she didn't even want to know where the other two were. Nic noticed Remus cast an uncertain look at her, as if he were expecting her to grow a second head any second now. Nic glared at him and Peter, for good measure, before turning back to her translations.

Without thinking about it, she took a habbitual swig of her flask, the professor, a tall wirey woman with sunken brown eyes and wispy grey hair named Fiona Sluthrun, practically screeched in anger and surprise. Nic, starled by this screech, dropped her flask, spilling its contents onto the stone floors.

"Fuck." She whispered under her breath, she turned her angry eyes to Professor Sluthrun.  
"What did you do that for, woman?" Nic growled, standing in her anger. Fiona swooped down to her and returned her glare.  
"What were you drinking, child?"  
"None of your DAMN BUSINESS!" She yelled in the old woman's face before grabbing her bag, throwing her books inside and storming out of the class and practically into Dumbledoor.  
"Ah, Nicola, I do believe class is still in session..." he said with his aged voice full of hidden amusement. Nic opened and closed her mouth several times before she narrowed her purple eyes and pointed a finger at him accusingly.  
"You...argh!" She maganged to say in her frustration before turning on her heel and walking away, that old man had better get her some more Alcohol, she told him why she needed it.

"GOD DAMNIT!" She yelled into the empty corridor of the castle. She collapsed against the stone wall and slumped to the ground, defeated.  
Why couldn't they have just left her alone? Why did they have to make her come here, there are too many people, someone is bound to get hurt by her stay. They should have just left her alone...

**(Flash back *warning: Violence*)**

_The small, damp town was quiet, there was no way of knowing the following events were about to occur. On the top floor, in the front window, soaking in moonlight, was a thirteen year old girl with black hair and amethyst eyes. She was the only one who saw the danger coming, as, just down the street, four hooded figures with skull masks stormed to her house. Nicola jumped up and ran into the living room where Xander, a middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair and light grey eyes sat at the table, unaware._

_"Xander, they're coming!" Nic shouted in her younger voice. Xander stood, well over six feet tall, and swooped down to Nic._  
_"Go tell Miss Sophia and hide!" Xander instructed before getting out his wand._

_Nic ran into the Library/study to see that the glass was broken on the window that faced the street, Miss Sophia lay crumpled on the ground, her eyes open, but vacant and her lips still parted in surprise._

_Nic ran from the room, looking for a hiding place, then she remembered the trap door in the living room floor and clambered down into the dark space as quickly as she could. Her mind raced as she peaked through the small gap she had made between the floor and the traap door. All she could see was Xanders boots. The front door burst open as death eaters stormed the house._

_"Where is the girl?" One of them ordered. Xander attacked him in response. All nic could see was the shuffling of feet and the bright refliction of spells being cast around the small room, until one, final spell was cast, and a body fell on top of the trap door, blocking all light from the small area. Nic's breath hitched in her throat, unable to believe what was going on._

_"Search the house!" One of the Death Eaters ordered the others, she heard footsteps towards the body ontop of the trap door. _  
_"Xander, you fool." The voice said, almost sadly, before storming off._

_Nic felt the hot scorch of tears roll down her cheeks as she realized it was Xander who had died over her. She cried as silently as possible, only stopping as she felt warm, thick liquid begin to drench her, unabled to move, Nic sat in the hole, covered in her Guardian's blood, for hours until the death eaters left and she could finally get to breaking the floor boards._

_Nic sat on the floor of the lounge room, her hand bloodied from breaking free and the rest of her bloodied with Xander's blood, as she held herself in a tight ball, she vowed to kill all Death Eaters she ever came across. Since that night, Nicola Cross never cried again. _

**(End of Flash Back)**

Nic sat in the corridor, practically shaking at the memory, and it wasn't even her worst secret...


End file.
